1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick fastener for mounting a pressure means cylinder to a casing, including a pressure means cylinder with a cylinder casing, a piston, and a tappet with a fastening device for fastening the pressure means cylinder to a casing or housing wall, essentially without tools. Whereby, the casing wall shows mounting structures into which the pressure means cylinder can be inserted.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,478 discloses a mounting structure for attaching a pressure means cylinder to a casing, consisting of a bayonet fastener with a back cut, whereby over the spring force of an auxiliary spring, the pressure means cylinder is held in its position. For this reason, the pressure means cylinder shows division ribs or lugs that run on the circumference which can be inserted into recesses of projections that are placed in the casing wall and which must be designed therein a prominent manner. The assembly is executed by simple movements that are possible to perform without tools, namely by pushing the pressure means cylinder into the casing wall to a stop, followed by an approximately 45.degree. turn, and finally by inserting the auxiliary spring for fastening the pressure means cylinder with its circumferential wedge ribs or lugs into the notches in the bayonet fastener provided on the casing wall.
Although it is relatively easy to build the pressure means cylinder with its partially circumferential ribs, the fastening process in the casing wall, however, requires more effort because a mounting plate must be constructed that connects to the casing wall. This mounting plate shows the accommodation structures of the bayonet fastener, and has to be built separately.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,701 discloses another way of fastening a pressure means cylinder to a casing wall without tools. With the mounting of the pressure means cylinder in the casing wall, a bayonet fastener is closed by a 45.degree. turn of the pressure means cylinder. A ring seal keeps, through its tension, the bayonet fastener in a no-play state, and an auxiliary spring secures the connection by hooking into a notch device so that the pressure means cylinder will not turn back or fall out of the casing wall. It is not always possible to turn pressure means cylinders in the assembled state by 45.degree., especially in the narrowly calculated spaces of automobiles, and especially when attaching parts are placed on the pressure means cylinder perpendicular to its axle.